Therapy
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Tori Vega is scared of the ice cream truck because of an incident when she was a baby. The gang wants to help tori conquer her fear. so they reinact the incident. also Jade dressed as a nurse. please read and review. chapter 5 is up! now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Therapy: a Victorious fanfic

by Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. all rights go to Dan Warp and Nickelodeon.

Summary: Tori Vega is scared of the ice cream truck due to incident when she was a baby. So her friends try to help her conquer her fear. They try and help her by doing a reinactment of the incident when she was baby. also Jade dressed as a nurse. hilarty ensues! please read and review. this is my very first victorious fanfic so review kindly.

Chapter 1: The incident

it was a nice summer's day outside. Mrs. Vega, Tori and Trina's mom was taking baby Tori for a nice stroll in her Lavender baby carriage. The baby looked up at her mother with sparkling brown eyes and a smile. Her mother looked down at her daughter in response with loving eyes.

"Are you happy that mommy decided to take you out for a stroll?" Mrs. Vega asked, in a baby talk tone.

Baby Tori replied with a giggle.

Mrs. Vega began to stroll the baby carriage across the crosswalk and then it happened.

An ice cream truck came speeding 100 miles an hour with the pop goes the weasel song at full blast.

Baby Tori heard the sound and began crying. "!" She cried.

"Oh, Tori what's the matter?" her mother asked.

Baby Tori continued to cry.

Mrs. Vega tried to comfort the crying baby.

The ice cream truck got closer and closer.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Baby Tori's cries were even louder.

Then Mrs. Vega noticed what her baby was crying about.

"aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed

She picked baby Tori up of the baby carriage and ran as fast as she could.

The ice cream truck then had run over Baby tori's baby carriage.

after that the police came and arrested the guy that was driving the ice cream truck.

He was charged with Reckless driving, Child endangerment and intoxican.

As he was lead away, Mrs. Vega stroked baby Tori's hair.

"There, There. it's alright" She said to the baby.

and ever since, Tori vega has been afraid of the ice cream truck and the pop goes the weasel song.

to be continued!

...

How was that? did you like it? please leave feedback! feedback is very helpful!

thanks, princesspopular6417


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

16 years later...

Tori Vega was walking to school with her older sister, Trina when She heard the pop goes the weasel song again. Tori began to freak out. She fell to the sidewalk and started screaming. Other students began to look at her with concern. Trina bent down to comfort her sister.

"There, There Tori. it's alright. it's just someone's ringtone." Trina said, soothing Tori

She then helped Tori off the sidewalk and they walked into the school.

Tori's friend, Cat came running up. Then she noticed Tori's facical expression

"What's wrong with Tori?" Cat asked Trina in concern.

"Oh, Nothing. Tori just heard someone's pop goes the weasel ringtone and freaked out." Trina told Cat.

"Oh." Cat replied.

Then Trina left for her classes and Tori & Cat headed for their class.

...

Later in Mr. Sikowitz's class, The pop goes the weasel ringtone went off again.

This time the phone that was blasting the ringtone was revealed to belong to Robbie.

Tori heard the ringtone and began to freak out again. She fell out of the chair she was sitting in on to the floor and started screaming.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" She screamed.

"Tori, calm down. it's just Robbie's ringtone." Andre said.

Tori continued to scream and cover her ears untill Robbie turned his cellphone off.

Then Tori got back in her seat and relaxed.

The whole class was now staring at her. Some in complete shock.

"What was that about?" Mr. Sikowitz asked

"Sorry, Mr. Sikowitz. it's just the pop goes the weasel song really freaks me out and when I hear it I freak out. it all happened because of an incident when I was a baby." Tori explained.

"Tori Vega scared of the pop goes the weasel song? intresting." Jade said.

"Oh like there's nothing you're scared of!" Tori snapped back.

"Ok class, this week's assignment will be to help Tori conquer her fear. we will be acting out what happened to her as a baby." Mr. Sikowitz announced.

" Don't you think that's personal?" Tori asked, in shock

"no and it will help you conquer your fear." He replied back

the bell rang. "Class dismissed" he announced

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tori Vega walked out of the classroom embarrassed.

_How can sikowitz do this to me? _she thought

Her friend, Andre came up next to her.

"What was all that back there?" Andre asked Tori, in concern

Tori blushed. They continued to walk.

"When I was a baby, my mom took me out for a stroll in my baby carriage. She began strolling the carriage through a crosswalk on our street and The ice cream truck came speeding at us with the pop goes the weasel song blasting. He almost hit us." Tori explained to him.

"did he get in trouble? were you both ok?" Andre asked, concerned.

"He got into huge trouble! He was arrested for reckless driving, driving while intoxicated and child endangerment. Me and My mom were ok, but I've been scared ever since. and what's worse about it is now we have to do a skit about it." Tori said.

"Tori, to tell you the truth, Sikowitz has made all of us do a skit on our fears. For example, Beck was scared of needles and getting shots so, he had us do a skit on that. I played the doctor and Jade played the nurse. it helped him get over his fear." He told Tori.

"I hate to admit it but that would probley have been funny to see Jade dressed as a nurse." Tori replied.

"So what's Trina scared of?" Andre asked

"Owls." Tori replied.

"Yes, Owls. She was accidently locked in one of our mom's friend's rooms and there was a huge realistic looking owl staring at her with evil eyes as she claimed." Tori replied.

"Yeah, Owls can be pretty creepy!" Andre replied

and with they parted for their next classes.

...

Author's note: I'm scared of owls myself! seriously! that's my biggest fear! please don't pm me and send me pics of owls and please don't upload and owl avatar.

thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later that day, Tori Vega walked to Mr. Sicowitz class. She was readying herself for any of the embarassing comments she was going to recieve about the incident that had happened the other day. She opened the door and thought to herself:" _I may as well get this over with._"

She walked in and walked over to her seat. She sat down and waited for Mr. Sicowitz's next lesson. Mr. Sicowitz walked in.

"Ok Class, today we're going to have Tori Vega tell us about the incident that made her scared of the pop goes the weasel song!" Mr. Sicowitz announced.

_"oh, god." _ Tori thought.

Tori walked up and got on stage.

She began explaning to the class what had happened.

"When I was a baby, my mom had taken me out for a stroll in my baby carriage. She strolled me across a crosswalk and An ice cream truck was coming at us fast. it had it's pop goes the weasel song blasting. I let out a loud cry and mom began comforting me. The ice cream truck almost hit us! but luckily it didn't. The ice cream truck driver was arrested for reckless driving, driving while intoxicated and child endangerment." Tori told everyone.

Jade sniggered.

"Ok, Miss. West since you decided to laugh at Tori's story, You have to dress like a nurse and be the one who walks Tori in her baby carriage!" Mr. Sicowitz told Jade

"WHAT?" Tori and Jade exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me!" Mr. Sicowitz said

The bell rang.

"Class Dismissed"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day, Jade West came into Mr. Sicowitz's class in a nurse's uniform. She had on a white dress with a white hat that had a red cross on it. She also wore white socks and white shoes to match. Her long brown hair and was in a ponytail.

Tori Vega came in wearing one of her purple sparkling tops and with a pair of cute jeans and a pair of pretty black boots. The prop department had built a Tori sized baby carriage in purple. They were wheeling it in. a prop girl came over and gave Tori a baby bonnet and told her to tie it around her head.

Then they gave her a bottle and paci. then they gave her a diaper.

"That's for if you wet yourself during this." a prop person explained.

Tori put the diaper on over her pants. Then she tied the bonnet around her head and put the paci in her mouth.

"Ok are we ready?" Mr. Sicowitz asked

"Yes" Tori and Jade replied in unison.

"let's just get this over with." Tori said.

"Ok now, Andre will play the ice cream truck driver. and action!" Mr. Sicowitz announced.

Tori climbed into the baby carriage and began to relax. Jade strolled her up on to the stage.

Andre got into his ice cream man costume and his cardboard truck.

"Lights, Camera, Action!" Mr. Sicowitz said

Jade began strolling Tori across the stage. She was pretending to coo at "the baby".

Tori actually liked it. she just sucked away at her paci.

Then she heard the ice cream truck's pop goes the weasel song blasting. (it was really just a cd player and with the pop goes the weasel song on a cd.)

Tori spat out her paci and began to fake cry.

"Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaah!" Tori wailed.

"Oh, Tori what's the matter?" Jade asked, actually concerned.

"is it time for your bottle?" She asked. Then she tried Tori's bottle.

Tori spat it out. Then Jade tried changing Tori's diaper. but to no avail.

"There, there." She said trying to comfort Tori.

Tori's fake wails continued. Then Jade noticed the ice cream truck coming really fast at them. She picked Tori up out of the carriage and saved her. Then beck as a police officer came and arrested Andre.

Tori then realized something. She wasn't scared anymore. the skit had helped her. Andre, Beck, Jade and Tori all bowed at the end of the scene. and everyone clapped.

The end.


End file.
